Apariencias
by dianitamosh-withlock
Summary: Bella una chica rebelde, una hermana hueca, unos amigos rebeldes, un muchacho ejemplar, un enemigo declarado, un secreto bien guardado J&B La vida de bella nunca ha sido facil y ahora despues del incidente menos ¿podra recuperarse esta vez? TH En HIATUs
1. Genial simplemente genial

Genial simplemente genial

Bella Pov

Me levanté temprano con los nervios de punta, era mi primer día de escuela en el Instituto de Forks. A ver para ¿yo nerviosa? Por favor Bella Swan nunca estaría nerviosa de nada. Me pare y me dirigí al baño.

-Bella por favor, fíjate- dijo mi hermana Rosalie

-No seas tan delicada - le dije cuando me di cuenta de que le había pegado con la puerta

Me metí a la regadera.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Rosalie

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que haya sido buena decisión que nos hayamos venido a Forks?

-Realmente me da igual Rose, ya sabes que no soporto a Renée, además ya tenía las intenciones de mandarnos para acá después del incidente que tuvimos el verano pasado solo era cuestión de tiempo – le dije en tono cortante. Me seguí bañando, después me vestí maquinalmente porque pensaba en los amigos que deje en Phoenix, mis verdaderos amigos dispuestos a dar una fiesta en plenos exámenes y hacer arrancones a mediodía. En Phoenix éramos las famosas hermanas Swan, Rose era la popular porrista aunque un poco boba para la escuela pero en lo que se refería a los carros la respetaba muchísimo,

Me subí en el carro de Rose ya que el mío estaba en reparación después de que alguna idiota se le ocurriera romperle el medallón y rayarle la pintura.

Llegamos al instituto y nos dimos cuenta de que este pueblito no tenía muchas novedades, pues todos se nos quedaban viendo como apantallados.

La señora Cope nos atendió y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase a ella le tocaba Literatura y a mí Matemáticas.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunté

-Ah, tu debes ser una de las chicas nuevas ¿verdad? Pasa, soy el profesor Simpson

"Debía de ser un chiste ¿Simpson? Realmente este pueblito tiene varias sorpresas escondidas" pensé

Entré y me anotó en la lista. Me señaló un pupitre vacío al final de la clase y me dirigí a el, sentí las miradas en mi nuca, tal vez era por mi vestimenta, eran unos pantalones entubados negros, unos converse totalmente negros, una blusa blanca que transparentaba un poco y mi chamarra de cuero negra.

Me senté y empecé a clasificar a los alumnos estaban las clásicas "ligeras" del salón, los nerds, los tontos de los deportistas, los punks y los "normales" y ni uno que valiera la pena.

Y las clases pasaron y yo seguía viendo quién podía ser mi futuro novio, no es que quisiera nada serio pero a lo mejor un rockero o algo así no estaría mal.

-Bells por aquí- dijo Rose alzando la mano sentada en una mesa de la cafetería

-Hola Rose ¿que hay?- Por dentro estaba rezando que no empezara a hablar de las chicas populares por que entonces me olvidaba de que era mi hermana.

-Bells he conocido a un chico que me ha llegado al corazón

-¿Y le hablaste?

-No Bells, es que esta tan guapo, esta fornido y tiene esa risa maravillosa

-Ay, por favor Rose, no me sigas que te ha dado pena presentarte

-Si Bells

Empecé a morder una manzana y paseé mi vista por la cafetería pero nadie interesante.

Así fue todo mi día "interesante" (notese el sarcasmo).

Llegamos a la casa y Rose fue a preparar la comida, yo simplemente me subí a mi cuarto y me puse a escuchar a Simple Plan, pero solo sus 2 primeros discos por que los demás apestaban. Después de haber escuchado dos veces los dos discos entró Charlie a mi cuarto e hizo el ademán de quitarse audífonos imaginarios. "Genial, quiere hablar conmigo"

-Bella se que puede ser difícil para ti venirte a vivir a Forks pero quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro, puesto que no pienso poner la integridad en la familia.

Así que va a haber ciertas reglas que vas a tener que cumplir. Número uno tendrás que venir directo de la escuela a la casa y a la primera que llegues tarde te llevaré y te recogeré en la patrulla por un mes. Número dos, no hay permisos de salidas entre semanas, si lo haces va a haber consecuencias, además nada de llegar borracha. Número tres, no suspender ninguna materia. Número cuatro, tratar de comportarte como una dama. No creas que Renée no me ha contado la sarta de barbaridades que haz cometido, no quiero que te metas en problemas Bella ¿Entendido?

"Genial simplemente genial, ahora tenía que vivir con un papá paranoico de su hija. Ahora no podría hacer fiestas o ir a ellas. Ni estar en arrancones"

-Si

Después me puse los audífonos y me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí más provocativamente, total no hacía tanto frío en Forks como decían.

Llegamos al colegio y vi a un grupo de chavos que llevaban motos.

-Hey tu chica nueva ven- dijeron los de las motos.

-¿Qué? - les pregunte altaneramente

-Yo soy Emmet Cullen- me dijo uno grandote que parecía el líder y me dió un beso en la mejilla- ellos son Jasper, James, Jacob y Sam.

-Ah, yo soy Bella Swan.- les dije a todos- ya me voy se me hace tarde para llegar a clases

-Bueno- dijo Emmet- nos vemos en el almuerzo te apartaremos un lugar

¡Genial! Soy feliz. Había una pandilla en la escuela, por fin Forks empezaba a ser un lugar interesante.

A la hora del almuerzo tal y como lo prometieron me guardaron un lugar.

Empezamos a hablar de trivialidades después de música, de motos y al final de corredores de autos.

-Tienen que reconocer que Schumacher es el mejor corredor del mundo- dijo Jacob

-Tienes razón pero me gusta mas como corre Alain Prost- dijo Sam

-No yo creo que es mucho mejor corredor Juan Manuel Fangio, por que el ha ganado casi la mitad de sus carreras y Prost el 25%.- contradije

-Uy la chica nos ha salido mas ruda de lo que pensé- dijo Emmet

Sonó la campana para ir a clases. Ahora solo por ahora iría a clases después de que a Charlie se le olvidara la promesa haría novillos de vez en vez.

-Oye Bella- volteé y era Emmet - es que me preguntaba

-Emmet apurate que si llego tarde a casa mi papa me traerá todos los días

-Si vendrías conmigo el viernes a una carrera

-¿Bromeas? Claro que acepto Em, pero ahora me tengo que ir si no mi hermana me dejará

Emmet Pov

Inmediatamente después de que toco la campana del receso Bella salió corriendo mientras yo como de costumbre me entretuve con mis amigos un rato mas.

-Que bueno que nos honra con su presencia señor Cullen- dijo el señor Banner

-Si es que este año he sido reformado maestro palabra de boy scout- lo que hizo que me ganara uno que otro chiflido de parte de mis compañeros

-Pase señor antes de que decida mandarlo a la dirección palabra de boy scout

Me senté en mi banco y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la misma clase que mi adorado y hermoso hermano Edward (notese el sarcasmo). El siempre el hijo ideal, cumplido, cariñoso, caballeroso. Tenía a cualquiera babeando por el. Lo que se debía a la genética de mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen. En cambio yo era la oveja negra de la familia, el rebelde y el tan santo. Lo único que teníamos en común era el amor hacia nuestra hermana Alice, ella si que me entendía.

Como siempre nunca me enteré de lo que dijo el profe, total me suspendería como lo había hecho el año pasado.

En las clases siguientes me quedé pensando el Bella apenas la había conocido hacia unas horas y me había parecido simpática, tal vez si me la cruzaba hoy en alguna clase le pedía que me acompañara a los arrancones que harían en Port Angels.

A la hora de la salida la busqué por el estacionamiento y se dirigía hacia un convertible deportivo rojo sangre. Esta chica realmente tenía dinero.

-Oye Bella- ella se volteó y me dirigió una mirada de congoja - es que me preguntaba

-Emmet apurate que si llego tarde a casa mi papa me traerá todos los días

-Si vendrías conmigo el viernes a una carrera

-¿Bromeas? Claro que acepto Em, pero ahora me tengo que ir si no mi hermana me dejará.

"Eso es todo Emmet ojalá y ella sea a la chica que esperas" y con ese pensamiento me dirgí a mi Jeep liberty negro y también en el camino a casa.


	2. Un extraño suceso

**Les dejo el segundo capi**

**no c si notaron pero ya no soy dianita-mosh-black por que me cambie a TEAM JASPER**

**¿estoy loca? si definitivo ahora soy dianitamosh-withlock jijiji**

**Advertencia: este fic entre mas avance mas fuerte se pondrá ya saben en lenguaje escenas y lemmons**

**Aviso: ya saben lo de siempre no?? no soy SM hay algunos personajes creados de mi maravilosa hermosa y querida imaginación (ja k humilde no??) y los demás de SM la historia también es mía bueno de mi imaginación **

* * *

Un extraño suceso

Rosalie Pov

Al llegar a la casa lo único que hice fue conectarme a internet en mi macbook, supuse que mi hermana también hizo lo mismo dado que no me molestó durante bastante tiempo.

Empecé a chatear con mis amigos de Phoenix pero no me sentía bien. Apagué la computadora y me puse a meditar de mi día. No podía hacer nada en este pueblo y me quedé pensando en el chico que había conocido en la clase de Literatura, cierto que era el chulito del salón pero también era cierto que estaba muy bueno. Se llamaba Emmet Cullen, aunque el nombre era un poco raro para la época pero da igual.

Cerré mis ojos y mejor decidí dormir.

Al día siguiente me tocaba Literatura con la maestra Lorein

-Buenos días muchachos. Entró y se sentó en su banco. Empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacían todos los maestros pasar lista, dar los temarios, etc.

-También tienen que encontrar parejas por que les dejare leer un libro y lo tendrán que analizar y exponerlo a sus compañeros-

Todo el salón empezó a alborotarse, solo había uno que todavía no se había movido.

-Hey ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- le pregunté cuando me acerqué a su pupitre

-Si da igual- me volteo a ver y me quedé por un momento sin habla. Por alguna extraña razón se parecía a Bella y sus ojos achocolatados fue lo que mas me sorprendieron por que a pesar de que mi hermana se mostrara toda dura por dentro no era más que una chica tímida que le daba miedo ser lastimada y una prueba de ello eran sus ojos tan expresivos. Ahora los ojos de mi hermana tenían un competidor en cuanto a expresividad se trataba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó ciertamente preocupado. Sus ojos lo delataban.

Y me empecé a reír inconteniblemente lo que basto para que la maestra me sacara de su clase no sin antes haberle dicho a mi compañero que lo veía en la cafetería

Las siguientes clases hubiera dado lo que fuera para que la risa volviera porque ahora había sido sustituida por unos nervios terribles y no sabía ni por que.

-Hola Rose- dijo Bella cuando nos vimos en la fila de comida

-Hola Bells

-Oye Rose solo te digo que me voy a sentar son mis nuevos amigos- "Genial, cuando parece que ella y yo nos volvemos más cercanas hay algo que pasa y da tres pasos para atrás"

-Como quieras- dije fríamente

Pagó y vi como se dirigía a una mesa al centro de la cafetería y se sentaba en una mesa donde había puros hombres. Pagué y ahora en dos segundos mis nervios habían sido cambiados por una furia terrible, todo por Bella mi hermana rebelde.

Me senté en una mesa y se acercó el chico "mellizo de Bella"

-Hola ¿puedo?- dijo

-Si siéntate- le contesté indiferentemente

-Perdón, pero no me he presentado soy Bryan- me extendió la mano

-Hola soy Rose

Nos sentamos y no pude evitar pensar en Bella, en especial en una de sus expresiones cuando fruncía el ceño, se le hacía una arruga entre los ojos.

-Bueno ¿que te parece si nos vemos el viernes en la tarde para hacer el trabajo?

-Perfecto- le contesté – en mi casa no creo que mi papá vaya a estar, solo va a estar mi hermana

-Esta bien

Ya había sonado la campana y Bella todavía seguía sentada. Si seguía así iba a suspender el curso. Ella era un año mayor que yo por lo que este año debería graduarse pero por no entrar a clases suspendió el curso en Phoenix y ahora estamos en el mismo año.

Y ahí estaba el fortachón que me había gustado. Estaban tan metidos en un conversación que ni siquiera notaron cuando pasé por ahí.

Después de almorzar realmente no me interesaron las clases así que empecé a anotar los pendientes que tenía que hacer.

Bryan Pov

-Mamá ya me voy a la escuela- grité desde la puerta de la entrada

-Esta bien Bryan cuídate- dijo mi mamá desde la cocina

Ahí estaba mi coche, mi querido coche, un audi coupe TT 1.8 color plata

Subí a mi coche y me dirigí a la escuela. Para ir a la escuela tengo que pasar el supermercado de Forks, aunque de super no tiene mucho. Y ví a una pareja discutiendo con un sus dos hijos enfrente. Frené, me orille en la carretera y cerré los ojos

_-Me voy- decía una señora_

_-¿¡Después de lo que hiciste, te vas!?- gritaba un señor_

_-Si, no la quiero cerca de mí- cerraba la puerta azotandola y el niño los veía llorando_

Abrí mis ojos y me dirigí a la escuela. Llegué muy alterado y lo único que hice fue dirigirme a mis clases. Cuando llegó Literatura, la maestra pidió que hicieramos equipos, pero no me moví de mi lugar hasta que una chica se acerco

-Hey ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- me preguntó cuando se acercó a mi pupitre

-Si da igual- le contesté. Volteé a verle la cara y estaba en estado de shock, no se que le pasó y lo único que pude preguntarle fue -¿Te encuentras bien?- ciertamente preocupado

Y me empezó a reír. Fue demasiado extraño y si no hubiera sido por su reacción me habría fijado en lo linda que ella era. Su pelo rubio natural y su tez blanca. Su cuerpo muy bien definido. Si definitivamente es suertuda, le he dado el visto bueno.

-Señorita Swan – dijo la maestra- salga de mi clase inmediatamente

Apiló sus cosas -Te veo en la cafetería chico gu...- y salió presurosamente.

Si no hubiera sido por lo que me había ocurrido esta mañana me habría preocupado por ella. Durante las restantes clases me puse a pensar lo que recordé y llegué a la conclusión de que esa escena que había visto en el supermercado me había hecho recordar una escena de una película parecida. Y con este pensamiento terminé mi día.

Llegué a mi casa y me puse a hacer mi tarea por que para ser segundo día de clases era demasiada.

Bella Pov

Me fijé detenidamente en todos los muchachos que estaban en mi mesa. Por ejemplo, estaba James que era bastante guapo y tenía toda la pinta de corredor . Estaba Jacob que era de la tribu de los Quileute. Estaba Sam que también era de la tribu. Aunque me parecía que faltaba uno, pero no recuerdo ni como era ni como se llamaba.

-Hey Bella ¿porque tan callada?- preguntó Em

-No solo estaba pensando en Phoenix- le contesté vagamente

-Y cuentanos de Phoenix- Pareces viejas cotillas pero que ¿nunca han ido a Phoenix?

-Pues es my soleado siempre y hay muchas cosas como centros comerciales, que le encantan a Rose...

-¿Rose?- preguntó James

-Si mi hermana esa que esta sentada allá- les señalé y escuché varios chiflidos

-Wow, es igual de bonita que tú- dijo Jacob. Chico desde este momento estas en la lista negra de Isabella Swan

-Y también hay muchas más personas y se pueden hacer más actividades al aire libre- dije el final con un toque de lujuria que todos notaron y lo único que hicieron fue echarse miradas tontas. Pero ¿que coño pasa en este pueblo? ¿Se han quedado en los años 50 o que? Realmente hay que pulirlos o tendré que irme de aquí corriendo

-Y ¿Hay muchos corredores?- preguntó Emmet

-Si en Phoenix esta dividido por distritos y cada uno tiene su propio jefe y ellos son quienes organizan todo

-¿Has corrido?- preguntó James

-Si, en realidad tuve que armar mi propio carro porque los que hacen de fábrica realmente dan lástima.

-Wow chica, tu si que eres una caja de sorpresas

Y seguimos platicando hasta que sonó la chicharra esa.

Tuve que consultar mi horario para saber que clase me tocaba. Me puse de camino al salón A45 de Álgebra. Mi infierno empezaba a arder.

-Señorita Swan, su primer clase de algebra y ya tiene un retardo

-Ah, si como sea- dije sin mucho interés - ¿Me deja pasar?

-Pase señorita Swan pero ni crea que no se las referencias que me han dado sus profesores de su antigua escuela.- dijo la profesora

¿Pero que coño le pasa a esta señora? ¿Acaso esta en la menopausia? Ni la conozco y ya esta alegando no se que

-Si señora- remarqué la palabra señora- para mis profesores de Phoenix era su alumna favorita y me encargare de ser la suya también- dije en un tono ácido

-¿Me esta amenazando?- pregunto indignada ¡Vieja bruja! Una maldita voz llamada conciencia me dijo _Bella tranquilizate no te dejes llevar. _Además todos estaban muy tensos por la "discusión"

-Lo siento maestra puede continuar con su clase.

Me senté y sentí como un risita llegaba a mis oídos.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el segundo cap**

**les gusto ??**

**mas ideas???**

**alguien diga yo!!!**

**pasen por mis otras historias no??**

**por fis (puppy face)**

**Reviews???**

**bueno ya me voi**

**los kiero**

**Happy new year!!!**

**les deseo lo mejor**

**^^ dianitamosh-withlock^^**

**Aqui aprieten el botoncito verde ^^**


	3. Hey calma

**aki el tercer capitulo**

**agradezco a todos los k me dejaron reviews y me agregaron como favorite story o alert**

**tratare de subir mas caps pro ya empece la escuela**

**PD. este capitulo me lo trajeron los reyes magos y me dijeron k los compartiera con todos**

**y lo de siempre no??? no soy dueña de jasper( sniff sniff) ni de otros personajes (bueno uno k otro si) y las historia si es mia**

* * *

Hey calma

Bella Pov

-Bien empecemos en la lección uno. Por favor Señorita Swan comience a leer.

-Señorita- levantó la mano un chico con cabello despeinado y ojos verdes que estaba a mi lado– no tengo mi libro

-Y ¿Usted es?- preguntó la maestra

-Edward Cullen- Ese debe de ser el hermano de Emmet, pero que diferentes son

-Señor Cullen compártalo con la señorita Swan. Bien empiece a leer Swan.-

¡Las puertas del infierno se han abierto! Como primer acto tenemos a la bruja mayor que da Algebra.

Empece a leer lo mas molesto posible, hablaba muy rápido o muy lento, leía mal, no respetaba los signo de puntuación. Finalmente la maestra se dió por vencida y dejo que leyeran otros.

La siguiente clase creo que fue no me fue tan mal, llegué tarde pero no fue muy problemático.

-¡Bella!- gritó alguien cuando me dirigía al coche de Rose -¡Bells!

Espera ¿Bells? Nadie me llama excepto ...

-¡Zac!- grité y me arrojé a sus brazos y me empezó a dar vueltas mientras lo abrazaba. Mi rubiecito de playa, alto como 1,80 con ojos medio cafés medio verdes. Mi sol personal.

-¡Oh! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunté entusiasmada

-Pues mi mamá ha sido transferida al hospital de Forks y pues...

-Oh dios mío estoy tan emocionada, me has hecho mi día

-Y ¿tu hermana?- preguntó

-No lo se creo que todavía sigue en clase.

-¿Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó animadamente

-¿Por que no?

Nos dirigimos a su coche, era un bora deportivo color azul eléctrico.

-Wow Zac esta genial tu coche

-Espera a que veas lo que puede hacer.-

Había extrañado mucho a Zac, el era mi mejor amigo en Phoenix. Me apoyó cuando me enteré de... En fin tantas cosas

_-¿Que crees Bells? - llegó un día a mi casa muy emocionado_

_-¿Que pasa Zac?- le pregunte curiosa_

_-Mi padre me ha heredado su taller, con eso de que se va a vivir a Nevada._

_-Wow Zac eso es genial_

_-Bella, me preguntaba si ¿quisieras trabajar conmigo en el taller?_

_No lo pensé ni un segundo y acepté. _

-¿Qué pasa Bells?

-No nada simplemente estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

-Bells te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

-Ten toma- me extendió una caja muy grande -¡Cuidado por que pica!

-Ja ja ja ¡Que chistosito! Te recuerdo que la última vez que hiciste eso el regalo termino en el suelo- le contesté medio molesta.

Pero en efecto la caja se empezó a mover. Con cuidado abrí la caja y ahí estaba mi hermoso y soñado perro. Un mini toy. Algunos dirán que mi facha de ruda implica que no tengo sentimientos, pero afortunadamente los tengo.

-Oh, muchas gracias Zac, enserio que no se como pagártelo

-Oh, Bells es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no creo que yo lo pudiera mantener mucho tiempo, después de lo que paso con Mosh nunca volveré a tener mascotas

Llegamos a mi casa, empecé a buscar mantas y un poco de comida para perro.

-Sabes Zac estoy pensando que tal vez debamos ir al "supermercado"- haciendo comillas en el aire en supermercado- y comprarle unas cuantas cosas para Byron

-Así que ¿Byron?

-Si, me hubiera esperado hasta que tuviera un hijo, pero por lo visto tendré que buscar otro nombre.- dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-Esta bien Bella vámonos- dijo Zac

-Solo esperame un segundo deja ir por algo-

subí a mi habitación y empecé a buscar un morral que me llevaba a la escuela, ahora por fin podría volver a usarlo.

Bajé y me aclaré la garganta

-¿Lista?

-Sip-

-Vaya; pensé que nunca más volvería a ver ese morral

-Si lo verás todo el tiempo y a Byron en el

Nos subimos de nuevo al coche y Byron se quedó dormido

Jasper Pov

¡Maldito Emmet! Por su culpa me había tenido que quedar todo el día en cama. Si el no se le hubiera ocurrido ponerle laxante a mi comida tal vez me sentiría mejor. Pero al parecer le pareció una buena broma. En fin, ahora me encuentro en el súper, el único de Forks, comprando unas pastillas que Carlisle me recomendó para detener esta "cosa"

Y aquí estoy en el pasillo de los enlatados comprando una lata de fruta en almíbar que me pidió Esme, cuando de pronto

-Ya para que no es para tanto- dijo una melodiosa voz con un dejo de molestia

-Esta bien díselo a Charlie, pero para que me castigue bien dile que no voy a llegar a casa en la noche- Al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono, me acerqué más y vi a Bella con un tipo

-Me vale un comino que sea el sheriff, por mi como si fuera el presidente- Esta chica si que tenía agallas

...

-Pues haz lo que quieras

...

-Púdrete.- colgó el teléfono.

Al parecer estaba bastante cabreada

-Hola Bella

Bella Pov

Estaba llegando a los enlatados, por que Zac se había tenido que ir a su casa si no lo iba a regañar su mamá y de pronto la llamada de Rosalie me interrumpió

-¿Bella? ¿En dónde carajo estás?

-Estoy en el supermercado-

-Y se puede saber ¿por que coño no me avisaste?- dijo gritando

-Por que se me olvidó- Sentí una punzada en el estómago por mentirle, pero para joder a Charlie, haría lo que fuera necesario.

-Te pudo pasar algo

-No, hasta eso me se cuidar bastante bien- ¡Otra mentira! Recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer, aquello que me pasó con Phil ¡Maldito bastardo! La próxima vez que se me cruce por mi camino me aseguraré de cortarle las bolas ¡Lo odio!

¿¡No se como pudo!?

-Le diré a papá – Aquí vamos, la niña mimada en acción

-Ya para, que no es para tanto- le dije molesta

-No Bella, además no me arriesgaría tanto – y luego decía que porque no confiaba en ella

-Esta bien díselo a Charlie, pero para que me castigue bien dile que no voy a llegar a casa en la noche- Si quería guerra, guerra tendría

-Te recuerdo que es el sheriff

-Me vale un comino que sea el sheriff, por mi como si fuera el presidente- tenía ganas de romperle las uñas por metiche y chismosa

-Te encontrará

-Pues haz lo que quieras

-Si, en este momento le marcaré

-Púdrete.- colgé el teléfono

¡Maldita Rosalie! ¡Siempre igual de metiche! Si ella supiera todo lo que he pasado.

-Hola Bella- dijo un voz detrás de mí. Volteé y vi a...

-¿Jasper? ¿que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

¡Bella por dios! Controlate. Pero la verdad es que este chico aunque lo había visto un solo día, me había atraído, al igual que los otros tantos que estaban registrados en mi expediente.

Jasper Pov

-Lo que pasa es que me enferme- dije en un susurro

-Oh, ¿de que?- preguntó alterada

-Del estómago, al parecer a Emmet le pareció gracioso ponerme _laxante_- dije con pena

-Vaya, que Emmet es un poco capullo

-Si y tu ¿Por que discutías por teléfono?

-Que te parece si terminamos de comprar y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar- sugirió

-Esta bien.-

Terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos a mi carro. Cerré su puerta y me senté en el asiento del conductor

Tomó aire y después de unos segundos lo sacó.

-Me peleé con mi hermana

-Pero, es normal todos nos llegamos a pelear con nuestros hermanos.

-Si pero, no sabes nada de mí- Creo que esta chica realmente está alterada

-Tranquilízate

Abrió la puerta del coche y me dijo

-Sabes estas muy guapo pero, no te tengo la suficiente confianza como para decirte lo que me pasa.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue caminando furiosamente.

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer mi historia (incluso a los k nada+ leen)**

**cualkier duda no duden en preguntarme**

**y al igual k en la de wonders of life **

**si me dejan un review les daré un**

**sneak peak**

**a k no soi genial (risas)**

**bno ya saben**

**les deseo lo mejor**

**d todo corazon **

**^^dianitamosh-withlock**

**TEAM JASPER 4 EVER**

**2 DEAD**


	4. La tormente después de la calma

**Hola chicas**

**muchas grax a todas por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz**

**todas sus alerts**

**y todo**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas persona que desgraciadamente han tenido la experiencia de Bella**

**Espero k les guste**

* * *

La tormenta después de la calma

Bella Pov

Aquí estoy en medio de la nada, caminando para no perder calor pero al parecer no lo logro. No se en donde estoy, pero creo que estoy cerca de una civilización.

¡Mi salvación! Un letrero que dice Port Angels a 500 metros.

Sigo caminando hasta que encuentro el centro de Port Angels. Ahora necesito encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Trato de encontrar un hotel o algun lugar donde pueda quedarme.

-Buenas tardes- me contesta la señorita de la recepción.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?

-Si, ¿Para una persona?

-Si por favor- le contesté lo más hipocritamente posible. Soy amable con ella cuando por dentro estoy que me lleva la fregada.

Lo demás de la reservación lo hice sin pensar, excepto cuando pagé con la tarjeta de Reneé. Eso si lo hice a propósito.

Me refresco, me baño y me acuesto un rato. Estoy arrepentida por lo que paso con Jasper, pero realmente estaba enojada y por más de que quiera descansar el sentimiento de culpa me asalta a cada tanto. Me prometo a mi misma hablarme en la escuela y pedirle una disculpa por como me porté.

Ahora ya estoy calmada.

Salgo a caminar y me llevo a Byron conmigo. Me acerco a un bar. Ya tengo edad para entrar y beber en un bar.

-Hola preciosura- me dice un viejo con un tatuaje de una cobra en su brazo y en su mano termina la cabeza. Que esta en la entrada de el.

_-Estas tan linda- dice el hombre_

_Yo solo me quedo quieta. No puedo decir nada. Mi cuerpo no responde, por más que trato de correr, gritar o morderlo. Mi cuerpo no está dispuesto a ayudarme._

_Tengo cinco años y a pesar de estar tan chica se que esto no esta bien._

_-Ahora te ves mejor que antes- dice el hombre. Si es así como se le puede llamar, esa basura de hombre que rompió mi alma y mi cuerpo. Ese que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quitarle su inocencia a una niña. Si ese maldito se llama Phil._

_Le quiero pegar, morderle, gritar y patalear hasta que alguien me escuche. Pero se que por más que quiera moverme me va a pasar lo mismo que cuando estaba chica. Y efectivamente, eso pasa. Mi cuerpo esta paralizado. Aunque mi adolescencia haya traído con ella más fuerza. No puedo luchar contra mis miedos. _

_Empieza a tocarme con tal asquerosidad que quiero vomitar. Todo lo hago por mi hermana Rosalie. _

-Sueltame- chillé

-No mi vida. No tengas miedo en pedirme _eso_- dice el hombre

Trato de correr pero de nuevo los recuerdos me asaltan y no hago otra cosa más que quedarme quieta, como siempre. Siendo la misma cobarde de siempre.

Me arranca mi blusa y me deja en brasier. Quiero chillar pero no le daré oportunidad a ese bastardo de que me vea derramar lágrimas por el.

Todo se vuelve borroso. Los recuerdos hacen que mis piernas se queden debilitadas. Ahora estoy perdida y viene lo que antes era una rutina.

Me lleva a la parte de atrás del bar y me baja los pantalones. Ahora se que estoy perdida, en un abismo que no me podré recuperar de nuevo.

Se baja los pantalones y se pone encima de mí. Trata de entrar en mí, pero cuando trata mi mente esta vez es mas fuerte y huyo con Byron de allí.

Llego al hotel y me vuelvo a bañar, tratando de borrar en donde el me tocó, pero se que esta vez no podré hacer nada como todas las veces anteriores.

No se que hacer, se que debo de estar muy mal físicamente por que todo mi cuerpo me duele pero por dentro estoy muerta.

Me tiro en mi cama, abrazo a Byron y me dejo vencer por el cansancio. Pero mi sueño no dura mucho un poco antes de que amaneciera me despierto gritando, ahora se que no me volveré a dormir, por lo que me vuelvo a bañar.

Tomo mis cosas, voy a la recepción y hago entrega de mi cuarto.

Ahora tengo miedo de caminar por las calles. Para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy enfrente de mi casa, pero mis pensamientos no están aquí están lejos. Entro a mi casa, pero un sentimiento de soledad me embarga.

-¿Bella? Por favor dime que no te ha pasado nada- dice Zac en cuanto llega a mi casa

No le respondo simplemente lloro. Me levanta la cara y ve mis moretones, me alza las mangas de mi blusa y ve más moretones

-Bella, por favor dime que no te ha pasado lo que estoy pensando.- dice enojado

Zac Pov

-Bella, por favor dime que no te ha pasado lo que estoy pensando- digo enojado.

Recordando cada una de las tardes que paso en mi casa llorando y culpandose de todo.

_-Bella dime ¿que te ha pasado?. -Pregunté preocupado al ver que tenía tantos moretones y sus lágrimas no paraban_

_-Lo-lo lo ha vu-vuelto a hacer- dijo entrecortadamente_

_-¿Quién? ¿Que ha hecho?_

_-El volvió a ...- y no pudo seguir a causa de sus sollozos_

_-Dime por favor- En el fondo estaba preocupado y estaba pensando lo peor._

Unos meses después, confió en mi lo suficiente para contarme lo que le había sucedido desde que era pequeña y aunque ese Phil había parado. Cuando ella entró a la adolescencia volvió a hacerlo

_-Cuando tenía 5 años. Reneé se volvió a casar con Phil. Ese bastardo no se que tiene en la cabeza y me empezó a tocar. Ya sabía que no era bueno, pero no dije nada. Cuando cumplí 15 años sabía perfectamente bien que eso no estaba correcto y me atrevía decirselo a Reneé y no me creyó. Me dijo que no era cierto. Un tiempo paró pero después se hizo más constante sobre todo cuando comencé a desarrollarme. Ahora cada vez que lo veo me da pánico. Y me da rabia que Reneé me haya cambiado por ese desgraciado. No me creyó y hunca lo hará_

-¿Bella?

-Fue afuera de un bar, el me me me ....- rompe de nuevo en sollozos

La cargo entre mis brazos y la llevo al hospital donde trabaja mi mamá.

-Hijo ¿Que pasa? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Mamá, es Bella-

Puedo jurar que el color huye de su cara, ella sabe lo que significa eso.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunta temerosa

-No

Me lleva hasta un cuarto y la dejo en la cama.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Esta demasiado dañada- dice aterrorizada

-¿Que pasa...- dice la voz de un doctor

-Ella... le ha pasado algo terrible Carlisle- le dice mi madre

-A ver jovencito digame lo que pasó- se dirigue a mi

-Verá doctor, ella ha sufrido abusos desde pequeña- apenas empiezo a hablar y siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, se que en cualquier momento caeran.

Me parte el dolor de Bella, siempre ha sido mal juzgada, es un poco testaruda y rebelde si, pero la gente nunca se detiene a pensar que es por que le ha pasado muchas cosas. La gente siempre juzgando por sus portadas, sin detenerse a ver su interior. -Y ayer se peleó con su hermana, ella le dijo que no iba a llegar a casa. Me llamaron para ver si no estaba conmigo. Hoy llegué a su casa para ver si había vuelto. Y vi a Bella llorando y con moretones en sus brazos. Lo que hizo que recordara cuando ella venía a mi casa llorando y pidiendole a mamá una pastilla del día siguiente e instintivamente la traje con mi madre.

-Siento mucho jovencito lo que le pasa a la señorita...

-Bella, Bella Swan.- le contesto

-Hija del ...

-Si hija del sheriff, por favor doctor no le diga nada a su padre. Ella nuunca quizo que nadie se enterara para ella sería un shock muy fuerte.

-Esta bien joven. Ahora si me permite, me gustaría revisar a la señorita

-Muchas gracias doctor...-

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen

Bella Pov

Esta en un agujero negro, no sabía en donde me encontraba, solo sabía que necesitaba bañarme. No quería que nadie me mirara. Me sentía sucia.

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen- dijo un señor.

No quería soltarme de la mano de Zac, el era el único que sabía de mi vida.

No quería que se fuera mientras me revisaban, quería agarrarle la mano como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

-Nooooo- grité

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No... vaya... el...- dije

-Esta bien cariño. No me iré- dijo Zac

La mamá de él salió del cuarto.

Me quitaron los restos de tela que quedaban en mí. Sabía que vendría lo peor.

Me abrió las piernas el señor y yo grité.

-No pasa nada cariño. No te preocupes. Aquí estoy yo. No te va a hacer nada- dijo tranquilizandome

Sentí un pinchazo y después todo se volvió negro.

Zac Pov

Pobre Bella. Estaba demasiado mal. Tuvieron que ponerle un sedante para que el doctor la pudiera revisar bien.

-Efectivamente, se nota que ha sido violada varias veces. Tiene bastantes cicatrizes en su útero y me temo que no podrá nunca tener hijos. Ella no fue penetrada pero si esta bastante maltratada. Necesitará ir a terapia psicológica lo antes posible.

-Si doctor. Haré lo imposible por que ella se recupere.

-Aunque debo añadir que sería conveniente que su familia fuera notificada del daño que presenta.

-Doctor, dejeme serle sincero. Muchas veces Bella trató de decirle a su mamá lo que le había pasado, pero nunca le creyó. Cuando empezó su adolescencia el le dijo a Bella que si no había lo que el le decía el iba a hacerle lo mismo con su hermana. Un día Bella decidió volverle a decirle a Reneé lo que pasaba y ella le dijo que no era cierto, que todo era mentira. Le juro que esa vez no dejó de llorar durante una semana entera. Yo estuve allí. Fue la última vez que le dijo a alguien.

-Esta bien Zac. Me haz convencido de que no le diga a nadie, pero me pondré en contacto con el psicólogo del hospital y haré una cita para Bella-dijo seriamente

-Le agradezco doctor. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme y ayudarla.

-De nada muchacho.- se dió la media vuelta y se fue

* * *

**Aki esta el cap 4**

**espero k les guste**

**sin kieren un snek peak**

**ya saben**

**jijiji**

**reviews!!!**

**los kiero**

**dianitamosh-withlock**


	5. ¿Que pasó?

**otra act hubiera sido antes pro en el df (Mex) ha habido mucho viento y eso k?? preguntaran bueno pues la energía fallo en casi toda la cap y yo no tuve internet asi k ya se imaginaran**

**me puse triste x k solo tengo 4 reviews y se siente mal (sniff sniff) x fis reviewnme aunk solo sea para avisarme k me mandaran a los vulturis para k no vuelva a escribir ehhh**

**bueno les aviso lemmon a continuacion**

**

* * *

**

¿Que pasó?

**Jasper Pov**

_Esa diosa estaba en mi cuarto. Traía puesto un baby doll casi transparente. Dolían los ojos de tanta belleza._

_-Jasper- dijo en un voz cargada de lujuria- Hazme tuya_

_Y no lo pensé dos veces. La tomé y la puse en mi cama, pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente en un movimiento se coloco a horcajadas._

_-Pero antes me gustaría divertirme un rato cielo- dijo esa diosa. No sabía si era yo o esa voz la había escuchado en otro lado, pero no me importo lo único que me importaba en ese momento era en donde tenía sus manos._

_Sus manos bajaban a mi pantalón y lo bajaban con una rapidez impresionante. Mis manos mientras recorrían su espalda y sus pechos. Desaté su brasier y seguí masajeando sus pechos. Ella empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cadera, se detuvo un momento bajandome los boxers y siguió su camino de besos y antes de que llegara a mi sexo este ya había respondido. Había crecido increiblemente, deposito un beso un mi punta y por toda su extensión. Mi cabeza sentía que iba a explotar, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Quería estar dentro de ella pero ella no me lo permitía. Ella quería satisfacerme y vaya de que manera. Empezó a lamerme lentamente, después aumento el ritmo. -Wow realmente es grande- dijo ella. Yo solo le dí una sonrisa coqueta. Siguió hasta que me tuvo en su boca -Me vengo- dije tratando de prevenirla por si no lo quería tragar. Ella solo asintió y me vine. Después invertimos posiciones ahora ella estaba abajo y yo arriba. Seguí explorando su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos y besandola. Mi camino de besos se detuvo hasta que llegó a sus bragitas; las bajé lentamente y seguí dandole besos ahora a sus piernas hasta llegar hasta sus pies. Acerqué mi mano a su sexo y empecé a jugar con el. Metí dos dedos y después los saqué. Hasta que encontré su ritmo. Ahora metia tres dedos para adentro y afuera hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo._

_-Basta de juegos- dijo en mi oído y después lo mordisqueó un poco. Abrío sus largas y torneadas piernas y me envolvió con ellas mi cadera. Empecé a besarla y aunque ya estabamos totalmente exitados quería que valiera la pena nuestra espera. Me hice hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante..._

-Hey Jasper ¡Parate que se nos hizo tarde!- dijo mi madre.

-Ya voy- dijo en un gruñido. Miré debajo de las sábanas y definitivamente me tendría que bañar con agua fría.

Me bañé y me vestí maquinalmente tenía ese sueño rondando en mi cabeza y como me hubiera gustado llegar al final. Ahí va un motivo más en la lista de Jasper Withlock para odiar la escuela.

Ya no le hablaría a Emmet no valía la pena perder el tiempo con el, lo había soportado porque creía que iba a cambiar su actitud, pero no lo hizo y preferí seguir en busca de mi propia identidad que seguir a todos los demás.

Pasó el día sin nada digno de ser contado. Estaba esperando ver a Bella aunque solo fuera de pasadita pero ni eso pasó, por lo que me enteré su madre vino de visita y se quedó con ella igual que Rosalie.

Bella Pov

Abrí los ojos y traté de moverme pero no pude por que mis brazos y mis piernas se sentían adoloridas. Intenté rodar en la cama para que me pudiera parar pero había un persona al lado de mi cama y era Zac.

-Zac, despierta dormilon que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

Enfoqué mis ojos y vi que no era Zac, era mi....

-¡MADRE!- ¿pero que hacia aquí? Hace como dos semanas que no nos vemos, además que hace en mi cuarto ¿Que quiere? Venir a joder ¡Perfecto lo logró! Ahora ¿que más quiere?

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?- Perfecto no ve que después de haber sido casi violada se siente un tan renovada

-Bien – le contesté secamente

-Pero ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada mamá todo está perfectamente. Si me permites tengo que ir a la escuela.

-No Isabella. Ni tu ni tu hermana irán a la escuela. Necesito hablar con ustedes

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté

-Si así que arreglate y después baja

Me bañé y me arregle.

Lo bueno de Forks es que aquí podía andar de manga larga para ocultar mis moretones y a nadie se le haría extraño, en cambio en Phoenix si andabas de manga larga sería demasiado extraño.

No me sentía bien, me da tristeza saber que ya me he acostumbrado a estar adolorida. Es algo con lo que he vivido durante muchos años. Desafortunadamente mi madre no me creé. Estaba pensando decirle a Charlie pero con la imagen que me ha creado mi madre no creo que el me crea.

Bajé a la cocina y estaba sentada mi madre y Rosalie.

-¿Que pasa?- dije nerviosa

-No nada. Simplemente queremos compartir un tiempo todas juntas.

No dije nada a mí me daba igual. Me puse los audifonos de mi iPod y me subí al coche de Reneé. Un ford focus color arena.

Nos llevó a Port Angels a una tienda de antigüedades.

-Buenos días- dijo mi madre.

Rosalie Pov

Se me hizo muy extraño que fueramos a una tienda de antigüedades por que a mi mamá no le gustaban. Pero igual fuimos.

Bella empezó a pasearse por toda la tienda, levantando algunas baratijas de sus estantes y revisandolas sin darles mucha importancia.

Hoy estaba demasiado extraña. Había veces que amanecía de su humor normal. Pero hoy estaba anormalmente callada. No había dicho nada en todo el día seguía metida en su mundo. Podía haber caído un rayo afuera de la tienda y ella ni se hubiera dado cuenta. Nunca sabía que le pasaba y literalmente me sentía como la niña chiquita que nunca se entera de lo que los grandes platican.

En Phoenix era una rutina que se repetía muy a menudo. Primero Bella lloraba toda la noche, después se peleaba con mamá y le dejaba de hablar y al día siguiente regresaba borracha. El único que le parecía aguantar su ritmo era Zac. El siempre la llevaba a casa cuando estaba borracha Bella y por alguna extraña razón no se llevaba bien con mamá. Después de la borrachera de Bella ella se volvía más cerrada y casi ni hablaba. Y ahora que no hablaba me pregunto que le habrá pasado la noche que no estuvo en casa

Charlie Pov

-----Flashback-----

_Un chico alto rubio estaba cargando a Bella cuando tocó la puerta. Ese día yo había salido temprano de la comisaría para poder ver a Bella cuando llegara y pudiera regañarla._

_-Buenas tardes señor Swan- dijo un amigo de ¿Bella? con un dejo de ¿molestia?_

_-Buenas tardes caballero- le contesté_

_-Soy Zac señor, un amigo de Bella en Phoenix_

_-Ah si pasa- le dijo haciendome a un lado para que pudiera pasar. La recostó en el sofá al parecer había pasado una mala noche._

_-Bien ¿En donde estaba Bella?_

_Zac Pov_

_¿Que le digo ahora? Señor su hija casi es violada de nuevo. No eso no. ¿Estaba en mi casa? No eso tampoco. El dolor de cabeza que va a tener al despertar..._

_-Fuí a Port Angels en cuanto Rose me dijo que Bella no iba a pasar la noche aquí. Después de mucho buscar la encontré en un billar cerca de la calle principal y estaba un poco tomada. Seguramente tendrá dolor de cabeza pero no mucho._

_-¿Estaba borracha?- ¿Que le digo hora? No me gusta mentirle a la policía pero al fin y al cabo Bella es mi única mejor amiga y eso cuenta ¿No?_

_-Solo un poco. Por cierto – Bendito Byron- Aquí esta su perro de Bella, se llama Byron. Ya le di de comer, tal vez hay que darle un poco de agua_

_-Espera ¿tiene un perro? Pero ¿como? Ella con trabajo y se puede cuidar sola y ahora tiene una responsabilidad._

_-Ella siempre quiso un perro así que se lo regale y no creo que le cueste mantenerlo. Ella siempre ha querido a los animales._

_----Fin del flashback-----_

Bella Pov

Estabamos en la tienda de antigüedades. Demasiado extraño incluso para Reneé.

Ella siempre queriendo lo nuevo y odiando lo viejo.

-Hola ¿mee reconoces? -dijo Reneé

-¿Que que ha haces aqui?- preguntó la dependienta a mi madre.

Pero ¿acaso se conocían? Definitivamente el mundo esta loco

* * *

**k les parecio?? es mi primer lemmon y ni sikiera esta explicito conforme siga la historia habra mas pero estan de acuerdo k no se van a decir ola y despues saltaran a la cama vdd?? **

**espero reviews seria mi regalo de cumple supr genial :)**

**bno ia m voi**

**xoxo**


	6. Tutto è possibile

Tutto è possibile

**En el capítulo pasado**

_-¿Que que ha haces aqui?- preguntó la dependienta a mi madre._

_Pero ¿acaso se conocían? Definitivamente el mundo esta loco_

Bella Pov

-A mí también me da gusto verte Carmen- dijo Renee

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la dependienta

Me dí la media vuelta y me aleje de ellas, era sabido por todos que a Renee no le gustaba nada de lo que había en Forks así que no me importó mucho.

Seguí caminando entre los estantes buscando algo bonito y ahí me encontré con una cadena muy bonita, era de plata con dije en forma de moto.

Seguí caminando y de repente se escuchó un golpe seco

Rosalie Pov

-Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo nostalgicamente mi madre – pero curiosamente me acuerdo de tí todos los días, como que hay algo-

-Guarda tus palabras para alguien que te quiera escuchar Renee- dijo Carmen escupiendo la última palabra

-Carmen, Carmen no juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar- dijo mi madre burlonamente

¿Pero que carajo le pasaba a las dos? Estaba bien que no le gustara a mi madre este pueblo pero otra cosa es que se empezaran a insultar como gatas.

-Reneé sabes que no soporto que vengan a insultarme de esa manera y si no quieres que llame a Charlie para que venga por su ex- esposa loca largaate de aquí- dijo Carmen amenazadoramente

-Carmen sabes que tu no estás en una posición muy conveniente en estos momentos y que si quieres salvar lo que te queda de dignidad y decencia no le diras a nadie o que ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de tu pequeño secreto? Sabes que pueblo pequeño infierno grande- termino mi madre

De repente todo sucedió demasiado rápido Carmen le dió una cachetada a mi madre y Bella salió de no sé donde a agarrarla por detrás a Carmen para evitar que le volviera a pegar, pero fue muy tarde mi madre perdió el equilibrio y chocó con un estante pegandose en su nuca.

-Bueno pero ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Quién se cree para estarle pegandole a la gente?- dijo Bella furiosa -Rose llama a papá, yo llamaré al ambulancia, necesitamos que alguien la revise y que sepamos que esté bien.

Para el momento que estaba marcando por teléfono, mamá estaba sangrando de la nuca, me quedé paralizada. Había demasiada sangre y por lo que sabía el humano no tenía tanta sangre. Ya había marcado y cuando me percate, ya me habían contestado.

-¿Bueno papá?- pregunté aliviada

-Si Rose ¿Que sucede?

-Papá ha pasado algo horrible.-contuve un poco los sollozps- Las tres fuimos a una tienda de antigüedades que esta cerca del supermercado y mamá tuvo un altercado con Carmen la dependienta y pues Carmen le pegó una cachetada- no pude seguir hablando por que empecé a sentirme mareada, no me gustaba la sangre

-¿Hija? ¿Pasó algo más?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí. Mamá se fue de espaldas y con una estantería se pegó en la nuca. Le está saliendo mucha sangre.

-¿Llamaron al ambulancia?

-Si Bella.

-Hija tranquilizate. Haré lo posible por llegar rápido al hospital.

-Si papá. Nos vemos.

Colgué y sentí que las piernas me fallaron por un segundo.

-Rose.- Gritó mi hermana

-Ya voy. Papá dijo que nos alcanzará en el hospital

-Esta bien. Ven para acá. Creo que ya llego la ambulancia.-

Y efectivamente a lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia.

Solo de escucharla los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Saber cuantas personas han pasado por esas ambulancias con su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

La cargaron y me subí en la parte de atrás junto con Bella. Los sonidos del electrocardiograma me tranquilizaron un poco, tenían ritmo y no se debilitaban.

Bella Pov.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el incidente. Mi panza reclamaba algo de comer desde el desayuno, hace 6 horas que no comía. A Rose la deje dormida en el cuarto de mamá, fue demasiado el shock para ella por que al parecer las situaciones en las que enovlvía sangre, no era muy capaz que digamos. Me dirigí a la maquina de las papás y elegí un número al azar.

-Sabes que no es bueno comer papas en lugar de comer nutritivamente.- dijo una voz detrás de mí

Mi primer instinto fue contestarle algo -¿Y a tí que te importa?- dije enojada

-Nada yo solo decía- me volteé y vi que era el chico Cullen, Edward

-Bien- dije zanjando el asunto -me voy de aquí

Me dí la media vuelta y me encamine hacia el cuarto de Reneé

-Hey- me gritó Edward

-¿Qué?- contesté malhumorada

-¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

-Por que- Tenía que pensar en una buena respuesta- he tenido mucho frío ¿no te jode?

-Bueno pero que malhumorada chica, no se por que Emmet se fijó en tí- dijo mas para el que para mí

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté

-No, nada.

Seguí mi camino, no valía la pena estar peleando con un chiquillo por tonterías, además necesitaba hablarle a Zac para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Marqué su número celular.

-Hey Zac, soy Bella

-Hola Bella ¿que sucede ahora? ¿Por qué no has ido hoy a la escuela?

-De eso mismo te quería hablar. Para no perder la costumbre estoy en el hospital

-¿Te has peleado? ¿Te pasó algo?

-No tranquilo Zac lo que pasa es que Reneé se peleó con una vieja de la que vende antigüedades ¿Si sabes no?

-Si la que está cerca del super. Creo que se llama Carmen

-Bueno con esa, la vieja esa le dió una cachetada a Reneé y se fue para atrás ...

Terminé de contarle y le dije que iba ir a buscar a su mamá, que nos veíamos en la estación de las enfermeras.

Caminé y seguí inspeccionando el lugar, pasé por los pacientes de urgencia y los de terapia intensiva, pero no había nada allí. Llegué hasta donde le daban rehabilitación a las personas de drogas y alcohol. Caminé un poco más y llegué a la estación de enfermeras.

-Hola señora- salude a la mamá de Zac

-Hola Bella ¿qué haces por acá?

-Pues nada señora. Mi madre vino de visita y tuvo un percance con una señora-

-Mmm Que mal.

Me quedé sola esperando a Zac por que su mamá tuvo que ir a atender a un paciente

-Hey Bella. Ya llegué- dijo Zac

-Oh que bien que llegaste, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de mamá pero el me hizo parar. Estaba entrando Charlie y nos quedamos fuera de la puerta.

_-¿Pero con un demonio que te pasa? ¿Crees que puedes venir a molestar a la gente y luego hacerte la ofendida?- dijo Charlie enojado_

_-Sabes que esa zorra no se merece nada más- dijo Reneé – además todavía que termino en un hospital por su culpa, vienes y la defiendes_

_-Reneé por favor recapacita, ella hizo su decisión y tu no tienes por que juzgarla_

_-Sabes Charlie esa fue una de las razones por las que nos separamos, siempre defendiendola y diciendo pobrecita. ¿Sabes que tiene de pobre? Nada. Ella tuvo el cinismo de abandonarla._

_-Basta Reneé. Tu eres la menos indicada para juzgarla._

_-A ver Charlie. Si no recuerdo mal..._

No pude escuchar más de la plática por que me sentí mal no entendí muy bien lo que había pasado y mejor decidí que no quería enterarme lo que estaba pasando

Jasper Pov

Por fin acabé este día tan tedioso de clases. Ultimamente he estado muy presionado en la escuela por que entré a un concurso de música y he tenido que practicar bastante en la guitarra.

De repente el timbre de la puerta hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Yo voy- gritó mi mamá. Unos segundos más tarde – Hola Alice ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien señora

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas señora? Dime María

-Esta bien ¿Está Jasper?

-Si querida. Sube está en su cuarto

Escuché los saltos que daba en las escaleras

-Hola Jasper- dijo Alice desde la puerta

-Hola Alice. Pasa

Se sentó en mi cama y recorrió con su vista mi cuarto. No era la primera vez que entraba a mi cuarto y aun así siempre lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿Qué pasa jasper? Ultimamente te has comportado muy extraño y ya no le hablas a mis hermanos ¿Acaso te han hecho algo malo?

-No Alice no es eso. Es que me ha llegado una muy mala noticia. Pero primero te tengo que contar una historia...


End file.
